Rematch
by Miss.Delena13
Summary: Short Oneshot on Family Night with Damon. It's Elena vs. Damon on video games, but just what is Damon's unfair advantage. And what happenes when Stefan witnesses a caring gesture between the two?


**A/N Here's a really, really short oneshot.**

**TITLE: Rematch**

**SUMMARY: On Family Night, Damon and Elena have a face-off on the Xbox, and Stefan sees them.**

**DISCLAIMER: :( As usual, Damon, nor Elena, nor Bonnie, nor Stefan, belongs to me. That's up to LJ Smith and the CW.**

I walked towards the sink, and Damon walked into me.

"Oof!" He exclaimed, smirking. I smiled slightly.

"Don't do that." I told him. But, no, he was acting the innocent little boy.

"Do what?"

"You know what – that move was deliberate!" We weren't really angry at each other, it was just Damon vs. Elena banter as usual.

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink!" I shook my head.

"Hey, where's Stefan, by the way?" He asked. I thought he was trying to rub it in my face that he wasn't there, but when I looked at him, all I saw was friendly curiosity.

"I actually don't know. He said he'd be here ten minutes ago." I explained.

"Hey Damon!" Called Jeremy from the other room. Damon laughed.

"Hey look, I'm already your littlte brothers idol!" He said, whilst walking out the room. Again, I shook my head. Damon was a monster. Sometimes. But when he wasn't being a ripper and killing every person he sees, that was the Damon I cared about. That was the Damon I l- No. I didn't. I cared deeply about Damon. And today, he was being friendly, pleasant, happy, and helpful. Just for Jenna, of course.

I walked through to the lounge, and saw the two guys playing video games. I couldn't tell very well, but I thought that Jeremy was winning.

"Can I play?" I asked. The two turned around and looked at me like I was mad.

"What?" I said, laughing.

"You? Elena? Want to play _my _video games? What are you on? I thought I was the ex-drug taker in this house!" Jeremy joked. I looked at him sternly.

"Don't joke about that." He sobered. "And yes, I do."

"Alright, I'm not gonna stand in your way. Go ahead." He said, handing me the unfamiliar remote, leaving me with Damon.

"Uh, Jeremy? How do you play?"

10 minutes later, I was sitting, playing the violent game, thrashing Damon. I was on 10,599 points, and he was losing with 7,126.

"I've been playing this for an hour, you've been playing it for 5 minutes. How the heck did you get this good? Bet you've played this before!" He exclaimed.

"Never, ask Jeremy. And you're a sore loser!" I taunted. He stopped playing and looked at me.

"I'm not gonna be losing for long!" Then, after checking around the room for something, he sped (vampire speed included) and pinned me to the sofa.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked, worrying. He simply smiled, and began tickling me. "JEREMY! HELP!" I screeched. My brother walked in, taking in the scene before him, and laughed.

"Good luck getting out of that one, Elena!" Then walked out.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK!" I screamed, before giggling like a maniac. "D-D-Damon g-get off, m-me!" He was laughing – laughing! – a real laugh!

"Not until you let me win and admit I'm better than you!"

"N-never!" He just tickled me harder. I was crying from laughter. "P-please!" I begged.

"Say it, then!" I had to give in – I had no choice.

"O-o-okay, you're better t-than m-me. I'll let you win!" I practically screamed. Suddenly, it was over. I lay there, panting.

"Well, that was fun!" Damon said. Smiling. Smiling! How could he smile? But he was right. It was fun having a fight with Damon. It was all fun and games, though! _Oh, you're on, Damon. _I thought. He was going down…

STEFAN POV (You weren't expecting that, were you?)

As I watched as Elena and Damon laughed together about the game they were playing, something clicked inside of me. It was the first time I had seen my brother smile in a long time, and it was because of Elena. A pang of jealousy rippled through me. Suddenly, Damon pounced on her. I was about to run into the room, to save her, when I saw what he was doing to her. Damon was tickling my girlfriend. I heard her complain, then laugh, then beg, then tell him he was better than her. I took out my phone and wrote a new message.

ELENA POV

My phone buzzed, showing that I had a new text. From Stefan.

_Sorry, but I can't come to Family Night.__ Have a nice time with Damon x No, really, that sounded sarcastic. S x_

How did he know I was with Damon? I decided to let it pass, and focused on the game I was currently winning.

"YES! Game over! I win!" I yelled, jumping up. "Beat that, Damon!" He threw a nervous smile at me.

"Rematch?"


End file.
